Always and forever Prussiaxfemcanada
by Shipper1998
Summary: I do not own Hetalia just a disclaimer. This is my first Fanfic ever so please do rate it and tell me what i need to work on and i hope you like this story. It is just a scene in the life of Prussia and FemCanada and something really unexpected happens.


Prucan

Fan fiction

"I'm pregnant," said the shy Canadian. The Frenchman, the British man, and the American surprisingly shocked by the news and looked at the Canadian.

I think we skipped some parts of the story let's go back three days. Shall we…

"Wow, that was an amazing dinner and coming from the awesome me, that's saying something," said the Prussian coming through the door with the Canadian.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere really special for our one year anniversary. So I called up your brother and asked him which restaurant we should go to. He did not disappoint," said shyly the Canadian.

"I loved my present Birdie, now it's time I give you mine" pulling the Canadian closer by the waist. "So, come to the bedroom to unwrap your awesome present" as the Prussian started kissing the Canadians neck. The Canadian felt a slight tugging on his pant leg. She looked down.

"Who are you?" said the little snow-white polar bear

"Oh kumajiro, you silly bear. I'm Canada "said the Canadian picking up the polar bear, leaving the Prussian hugging the air.

"Ahm, your awesome boyfriend is over here not that bear," said the angry Prussian that was in the 'mood'.

"Oh come on Gil, just let me get kumajiro something to eat and" taking Gilbert by the collar "I will be more than happy to escort you to the bedroom"

"Make it quick" as the Prussian turn a light pink.

"Oh like you do" said mockingly with a smirk

"Hey, alright you know what fine, you want to play this game. I'll play" with a smirk on his face the Prussian picked up the Canadian by the waist "hey gill you crazy Prussian, let go of me. Gill this isn't funny" said the Canadian to the Prussian taking him to the bedroom and locking the door.

Next Morning

The sun shined bright that morning the Prussian curling the Canadians blonde single curl and admiring how the sun beamed down on the Canadian's hair to make it look like strands of gold "How did I find someone more awesome then me" the Prussian said as he started to softly kiss the Canadian's lips.

The Canadian turned around still somewhat asleep. "I love you Gilbert." Said the half awake Canadian.

"I love you more, Mattie," said the Prussian getting up from the bed and starting his day.

In the afternoon

"Ugh Alfred I'm in the mood for some maple covered pickles and maybe some beaver tails with poutine that sounds delicious" Mattie exclaimed.

"Dude, that sounds like a lot of food are you sure you can handle that" America said a little worried.

"Really Al, you of all people are giving me advice on how to eat" said Canada a little annoyed

"Well I'm just saying you've been eating really weird things these past few days. You've been off these days"

"Mmmm. Maybe I should check on something…" Canada muttered to himself

"What was that sis?" asked America

"Nothing, nothing Al, um I have to go its getting late, ok? Bye" as the worried Canadian rushed out the front door.

…

"Oh maple, how could I not have seen it? These weird cravings, I mean come on America of all people had to comment on my new ways of eating. Ugh I feel so bad now for snapping at him. Well maybe I should stop because in the morning I get really sick and throw up. Yea you know what I think that I just need to change my diet that's all. Ugh I really hate this why can't I decide on anything" said the confused Canadian pacing back and forth in his living room.

The Prussian just sat there in frozen shock and said "Mattie you know how I'm usually the last one to figure things out for obvious reasons, but listen to yourself and listen to your symptoms morning sickness, cravings, and your obviously moody as hell. And your now more horny than usual may I remind you of last night"

"Gilbert, I don't need a reminder and how in the world can you say I'm moody"

"Because just the other day you broke your maple leaf coffee mug and I had to comfort a crying Canada for twenty minutes. While you have twenty other that look exactly the same," explained Prussia

It kind of hit Canada like the stages of grief, let me explain

Denial- "oh my god, I am not pregnant. I can't be. I mean… true we are not that careful, but how? I can't be pregnant. No no no I possibly can't be…."

Anger- "gilbert you did this to me I will crush your bones to maple."

"run away run away" said the scared Prussian to himself

Bargaining- "well maybe being a parent being hard, I mean my house is big enough, I am financially supported, but what if he/she doesn't like me, what if she/he grows up and hates, or worse and doesn't even know who I am."

Depression- "I'm going to be the worst parent ever, I can't handle a child, I can barley handle gilbert."

"Hey… its my kid too."

And finally…

Acceptance- "ok you know what, I can do this, I can do this... I have Prussia's support and i have to admit the kid would be really good looking. Yeah this is going to be great. I'm going to be a Mommy!" said the Canadian crying tears of joys.

After the whole stages of grief hit Mattie, Prussia took it better than hoped...

"Mien Gott, i'm going to be a Vatty!"said the Prussian while taking the crying Canadian into his arms swinging her around. As the Prussian was removing the locks of blond hair from the Canadians face he kissed her passionately.

"Ich liebe dich, Mattie"

"Je t'iame,gilbert. Now all we have to do is tell my family."

"Oh shit"

And that's pretty much how we ended up here...

"Mattie, I'm home" saying the Prussian coming through the front door his back to the other nations " you wouldn't believe the day that i had at work today" turning around he saw three very angry and shocked nations ready to beat the living hell out of him

France was the first one to attack by tackling Gilbert to the ground and trying to uppercut him. "You filthy son of bitch, I told when you first started to date my precious little Mattie that you weren't allowed to touch any of her vital regions"

"H-hey, France long time no see huh? (dodging his blows) look I know it sounds a little weird, but I mean now I'm part of the family now, y-you wouldn't hit a family member would you?"

This was the part of the story when America joined in and tried to hit the sneaky Prussian while France held him down.

"Oh maple, why did he have to come home early today of all days..." thought the Canadian to herself "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT PAPA SIT DOWN, YOU TOO ALFRED" she screamed

Helping the beat up Prussian off the ground "you weren't suppose to come home this early"

"Well you know a good heads up would have been nice"

All three nations just sat there in very silent anger looking at the bloody nose of the Prussian and wishing they could have done worse.

"Ok first of all Papa, I'm keeping my baby" said the Canadian

"Mon dieu, it is not time for song references, Mattie" said the very angry French man.

"no wonder you told me not to bring my lucky revolver, Mattie" said the very pissed off America

"look that doesn't matter anymore just tell me what you think, come on, Papa you and arthur are going to be grandparents and Al your going to be an uncle"

"Well, since I'm the only one that is not completely going bonkers, I think it's wonderful that your going to have a baby" said the very happy english man getting up and giving the canadian a warm embrace.

The canadian stood there for a second in shock and returned the warm embrace.

"thank you so much Arthur, I'm really surprised that you of all people would be so accepting"

" well i'm not a bloody wanker, i actually have feelings, i'm not a heartless monster"

"Thank you"

"WHAT?!" yelled france and america

Getting up from the couch " how could you be like this at a time like this, she got pregnant by Gilbert, that slobbering pathetic excuse for a german, the lazy albino in that chair" said the very pissed of american pointing to the prussian in the chair.

"Hey, the awesome me is right here and i can here you" said the prussian holding a napkin to his nose.

"Shut it, America, and France you of all nations are denying this love. YOUR THE BLOODY NATION OF LOVE, YOU GIT!"

"oui, I am, but listen how do we know that gilbert won't run away a leave poor mattie to fend for herself or wor-"

at this time the albino got full consciousness and stood up " no hold it right there francy pants. I love mattie more than anything in this whole world. she is everything to me and when she told me the news i couldn't be more happy. and you know what i'm going to prove it to you" the prussian got down on one knee " look Mattie i would have done this a lot sooner like on our one year anniversary, but we were busy... anyway that is besides the point Mattie I love you with all my heart and all my awesomeness. I finally found someone that is so much more awesomer than me. Will you marry me?" pulling out a small velvet box. opening the box showing a very shiny and decorated engagement ring"

" Oh my god, yes gilbert ,yes, a million times yes" holding gilberts face in her delicate hands and kissing his very soft lips.

"Hold the fuck up, am i missing something here we are on the verge killing you and you propose, i have to say Gilbert... you've got some balls."

" Let them be America, they are in love and it is one of the most beautiful thing i have ever seen" said the french man holding a rose

" wait the fuck a minute ago you were on the same page as me, wanting to kill Prussia"

" yes, but a minute ago they were not engaged"

" You know what fine I'll go along with this plan, but so much as start getting cold feet boy. I will not think twice of nuking that place of yours" said america holding prussia by the throat.

" Al, let go of him" canada trying to loosen America's death grip.

" just getting to know my new brother in law, sis" letting go of the albino's neck

" Alright now that, that is settled we can eat some scones i have prepared" said a very proud england.

"Ah, non how about you me and alfred go to my house open up a new bottle of wine and throw those things you call scones away"

"Listen frog my food will not be patronized by you gaudy wine, but after tonight i need a drink."

"What?! we are leaving them alone no nope i won't go" said the american standing his ground.

England and France both hauled america out the front door

" Leave the nice engaged couple alone, alfred"

"Um ok, bye I love all of you, get home safe, and don't drink too much" said the very happy engaged canadian.

"Je t'aime Birdie" holding the canadian by the waist

"Oh Gil, ich liebe dich, forever and always"


End file.
